survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Explorers
Survivor: Explorers is the 21st season of LPSFilm's Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch 3 Starting Tribes Castaways Summary On the beaches of Mexico, 3 tribes would embark to win the title of Sole Survivor. The three tribes were Dia, Tarde, and Noche. On Dia, Dora, Alicia, and Daisy made a all girls trio alliance, calling themselves the "Mean Girls". Map was left on the outs and was very weak. Tarde was very divided, with Diego carrying the tribe in building shelters. No alliances were made, with Diego being very arrogant and judging his tribe. On Noche, Elena and Swiper made an alliance, with Swiper being very deceiving. They planned to take out Grumpy Old Troll, for he was just like his name- grumpy and abrasive. At the first challenge, Dia lost. The Mean Girls took out the outcasted tribe member, Map. The Mean Girls were a strong trio and won the next challenge, along with Noche. Diego took charge and got in an alliance with Isa and Boots. The two took out Backpack, who was the least productive and a super fan. Noche finally lost a challenge next. Although Swiper and Elena were set on voting for Grumpy Old Troll, Benny accidentally spilled rice onto the fire. The Troll took this to his advantage and convinced the two that Benny wouldn't help their tribe. It worked, and Benny was voted out. Malnourished and weak, Noche lost the next challenge once more. The two stayed strong and voted off Grumpy Old Troll. The tribes then merged into 2 tribes of 4. Right off the bat, Swiper was a threat for hogging too much food on Adios. However, Boots was being very immature and childish to Hola, and Swiper used that to his advantage. Dora and Alicia were still together, and brought in Isa for more girls. Elena didn't totally trust them. Hola lost the challenge, and Swiper convinced the tribe to send home the childish Boots. Daisy, closer to Swiper now, told them about her Mean Girls alliance. Swiper was concerned that the girls would get too much power in the merge, and got with Diego to blindside Daisy. When the tribes merged, Alicia and Dora seemed revenge on Swiper and Diego. Since Dora and Alicia had a mold in Isa, Diego and Swiper tried to bring her into their alliance. Elena also was with Diego and Swiper, making them a solid majority. Diego won the first Individual Immunity. The alliance convinced Isa that Alicia and Dora were threats, and they sent home Alicia. Although Dora looked like the next one out, she won Individual Immunity. This gave her the power seat and strategized with Isa to take out Swiper. She also worked with Elena. Diego noticed Dora was making an another girls alliance, and got very paranoid. Swiper manipulated Elena into staying with the boys, and they blindsided Isa. Dora, now fully left alone, almost won the Immunity Challenge to Swiper. She tried to reason with Elena, but ultimately was sent home. Down to 3, Swiper won Final Immunity. He decided to stick with his alliance from Day 1, and voted out Diego. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury gave Elena and Swiper an equal amount of praise and criticism. In the end, Swiper's willingness to make big moves gave him the title of Sole Survivor, winning 4-1. Episodes